An Ao Oni Thanksgiving or Whatever
by Yours The Author
Summary: Thanksgiving is coming, but the Onis of the version six Ao Oni mansion are being themselves. That means most of them have no idea what's going on, and the ones that do are either eccentric or from a fan game. Dedicated to mightygamer64, rwbygirl, and derpology, as well as all my readers. Hope your emotions aren't as bland and confused as mine.


Ah, the late fall holidays. When commercials make you dread the coming of Christmas, when it's thirty three degrees Fahrenheit (one degree Celsius) and raining, and when your house is overrun with people you occasionally see elsewhere and your mental issues are weird and you don't know how to describe them but you think you're not all that better because you don't know how to tell people that. Fun stuff, every time. Also hi I'm back.

So a couple of months ago, just as school was starting I believe, the motherboard on our computer died. This means that I have no access to either The Cult of Steve or Five Swords. Because my only copies were on that computer. And I have no idea if they're safe or not. So yeah.

I haven't been completely without access to the internet, though, and I decided that Thanksgiving could use a fanfiction. In a section that most of my readers won't know about and therefore won't read. Joy. It's not very long, and there isn't much meat to this story. In fact, it's less than a thousand words, which might make this my second shortest story. Just a holiday gift for you to chew on, I suppose. Hope you enjoy.

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions or HetaOni and Hanukah. All games belong to their special creators, and the holidays belong to also not me.**

* * *

An Ao Oni Thanksgiving or Whatever

The Ao Oni was standing in the kitchen of the version six mansion. Gee, it was boring. And cold, too. The dead trees outside were deader than usual, which meant fall was here. The Oni hadn't seen a human since that kid and his three friends showed up, and Thanksgiving was quickly approaching. That meant food day. Problem was, if there weren't any people, what would it do? Not that it had any idea what Thanksgiving/food day was anyway, he was just hungry. By the way, the Oni's name was Carlos, and it had a twin named Harold. Or maybe Harold was in the kitchen while Carlos was elsewhere? How should I know, they're the same thing almost. Carlos, or maybe it was Harold, decided to leave the kitchen to find Harold, or maybe it was Carlos, and ask him if there was anything coming to the mansion they could eat sometime soon. Waddling heavily down the impeccably clean hallways (Carlos, or maybe it Harold, wouldn't have it any other way), It entered the dim library, which Harold, or perhaps it was Carlos, always left in a papery mess. Not because they could actually read, it was because the mansion was just like that. Carlos, or possibly Harold, saw its twin standing behind one of the bookcases (again), ogling into space (like every Oni ever).  
"Hey," Harold, or maybe Carlos, called to its twin, "have you seen any food?" If anyone else had been there it would have sounded like **wrshwrhswshwrs** like demonic whispering or something.

"Nope," Carlos, or perhaps Harold replied, "have you?

"No. Have you?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"No. Have you?"

This went on for the next two days, because neither of them had seen any food.

Meanwhile, the three new Onis, respectively named Blondie, Brownie, and Reddie, were standing by the front door, being chill. Everything was chill. You're chill, and I'm chill, they're chill, and everyone was chill.

"Hey," said Reddie. "Hey guys. Hey. Hey. H-hey guys."

"Hey," Blondie and Brownie said back.

"Isn't there, like… something we're supposed to do soon?"

The three of them ogled in thought without a slight change in facial expression. The Domo Oni scampered by screaming, "OHMYGOSHDONTLETITCATCHMEOHMYGOSHMERRYTHANKSGIVINGGUYSAAH…" before smacking into the closed front door and falling on its back, stumpy legs wiggling around. The Hunched Oni of Notre Ao shuffled to where the squirming Domo lay and grabbed the top of its head with its teeth and an "I help you now." It turned around, holding the Domo Oni like a cat holds its kitten and shuffled back the way it had come, not even glancing at the three new guys standing nearby.

The three Oni's continued to ogle disconcertingly for the next twenty four hours. Suddenly, Reddie blinked and said, "Hey. Hey guys. Hey. H-hey guys."

"Hey," Blondie and Brownie replied.

"I think… I know what were supposed to do," Reddie blinked again. Things were getting serious up in here. "Ugly sweater shopping time."

The Squatto Oni stomped down the stairs, waving its gigantic arms angrily. They didn't some much as twitch. "IT'S THANKSGIVING AND STEVE IS COMING OVER FOR DINNER IN THE ANNEX!" It roared. "I'M GOING TO THE KITCHEN! DO YOU GUYS WANT ANYTHING?!" The three Oni's continued ogling as normal. "OKAY, GREAT! I LOVE YOU ALL! WE'RE A FAMILY! JOY TO THE WORLD!" It stomped towards the kitchen, its feet cracking the wooden floor as it went. As soon as the Squatto lifted its foot to take another step, the boards realigned and mended. Ah, the magic of the mansion. It can just make you sick.

The Hunched Oni of Notre Ao had successfully retrieved the twin Oni's and Domo and set them down near the big table in the room with the fire place. The table was set neatly with fine china, silver ware, and fancy napkins, and comfy chairs were sitting in perfect condition, ready for action. It wasn't like they were going to sit down; the mansion was just like that. Did I mention the comfy chairs? They have no need for comfy chairs. You made me say comfy chairs.

Suddenly, Steve's head popped out of the fireplace. The Hunched Oni of Notre Ao grinned at him. The Domo Oni scampered around in a circle. Harold, or perhaps it may have been Carlos, continued asking its twin if it had seen any food, the both of them unaware that their environment had changed.

"WhY hElLo, StEvE," said the Hunched Oni of Notre Ao, "hOw HaVe YoU bEeN?"

"I've been fine, thank you, dear cousin," Steve replied.

"Do you have any food?" Carlos, or it might have been Harold, asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Check this noise," and the HetaOni proceeded to regurgitate the dead bodies of several Hetaila nations from different timelines.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH," Domo said, continuing to run about.

Squatto burst into the room, wearing an apron that read, "Kiss the Cook", and holding Blondie, Brownie, and Reddie in its arms. "STEVE!" It shouted when it spotted its cousin thing or something. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! WE SHOULD SPEN MORE TIME TOGETHER AS A FAMILY! I LOVE EVERYONE!" It squeezed the new guys in a hug for emphasis, not that they had even noticed.

And so, on the beautiful and wintry second day of Hanukah, a family of sorts feasted upon the bodies of nations and the tears of fan boys and fan girls. And for the rest of Hanukah, not a single person in the world who played with the dreidel rolled "Nes". And there was much rejoicing.

(yay.)

* * *

Like I said, not much. But it's better than nothing, right? I did like ten seconds of research for the meaning of Nes. I remember everything else from elementary school. I don't celebrate it, but the name Hanukah and the thought of the menorah are just so very peaceful and quite. It makes me feel a little at ease.

Concerning scheduling, no clue when I'll be back, but if it comes to priorities, The Cult of Steve will be attended to first. Also, the names Carlos and Harold were inspired by theyuseifan's play through of Ao Oni. Small time let's player, but it's refreshing. Check them out on YouTube if you want.

And now, for the most important part. I'm dedicating this story, short as it may be, to three lovely ladies: mightygamer64, rwbygirl, and derpology. mightygamer64 has been very encouraging to me even before I got an account, when I would just leave anonymous reviews (like I still do on occasion). rwbygirl is my consistent reviewer, and even if we haven't written to each other that much, strikes me as a bit of a bubbly pick me up (Sorry if that's not what you're actually like, but you know). derpology is the one I know the least, but we had a bit of a heart to heart feels jam a while back. I haven't heard from her since, but I hope she's okay. Ah, my little pile of depression buddies grows. (Except maybe not rwbygirl I don't know.) Check each of them out, if you have the time.

It's amazing how much happens in just a few months. Markiplier lost his friend Daniel Kyre (Rest in Peace), got ten-million subscribers, and got a new dog, Chica. The FNAF World trailer came out, the FNAF 4 Halloween update was made, Scott's website went dark, Fleeing the Complex was released, SOMA was released, one of the composers for Homestuck released UNDERTALE, I got hooked and caught up on RWBY (nudge-wonk to rwbygirl) … a lot of things I did and didn't want to happen happened… except Let's Read OpenBound part one. This can only mean one thing… colabhq is working very hard on their project. What? I'm not completely without a heart… Also, I don't own any of the things I just mentioned.

Feelings aside, leave a review, tell me what you thought, and look through some of my other stories. Only three of them are complete besides this one, though, so be prepared. I hope the stories I was working on are okay so I can get back to writing them soon. See you all later.


End file.
